ultrapideafandomcom-20200213-history
Haru
|bordercolor = |name = Haru Ikeda|corecolor = |age = 11|anime = yes|gender = Male|eyes = Pale Blue|hair = White|hometown = Viridian City|region = Kanto|trainerclass = Gardner|specialist = yes|type = Grass types|epnum = UP003|epname = Rival Rustle!}} Haru is an inspiring Pokemon Idol and grass-type Pokemon specialist whose dream is to open up a Pokemon sanctuary. History Pre-series Haru lives with a normal and loving family. His family owns a Pokémon Ranch somewhere in the Kanto region. Haru's mother uses to own Baa de Mar Ranch in the Kalos region before she met Haru's father and got married and moved to the Kanto region, and gave the position over to her sister. At a young age, Haru was quite popular around his neighborhood, and would often receive lots of chocolates on Valentine Days. However, at a young age, he wasn't into finding love at the time and was so focused on taking care of Pokémon and helping around the ranch in his free time that he didn't have the time for it. A few months later, he received his first Pokemon, Tangela and they both immediately bonded together. Before meeting Matthew, Haru was a student at the Pokemon School. Ultra Path series Haru debuted in Rival Rustle! where he stumbled across Matthew and Ross having a heated battle. He felt sorry for Matthew when he witnessed him lose and wanted to comfort him, but his anxiety got the best of him so he didn't. In Schooled!, Haru was getting bullied by a few of his fellow students at the Pokemon School where Matthew stepped in and stopped the bullies. After Matthew saved him, he developed a bit of a crush on him. When the school electricity ran out, Matthew decided to step and Haru wanted to help. After learning from Keldeo about a sick Magnemite, Haru decided to nurse the Pokemon back to help using some herbs that he created. He revealed to Matthew that he wanted to create a Pokemon sanctuary by becoming the Alola Prince. Once Magnemite was recovered Haru if he can travel with him and Matthew said yes. In The Girl in the Woods!, Matthew and Haru begin there traveling with Matthew getting permission from Emily. When the two headed to the woods, Matthew and Haru met Aster. Aster challenged Haru to a battle but the battle is interrupted when Aster tries to use a Z-Move and it fails. Character Haru is a polite and friendly person. He's very semi-formal and can be a patient from time to time. He's somewhat quiet and shy, and because of that, he rarely has any friends. He's quite intelligent and is knowledgeable about Pokémon, especially grass type ones. He has good manners which people often mistake him as some rich kid, and sometimes people often call him "The White Prince" due to his silver-white hair and his formal and princely manners. He quite dignifying and a great chef, and doesn't mind making meals for others. He also knows a lot about plants and would sometimes be seen looking at plants or reading books about herbs. Pokemon On hand